The Centurion's Circle
Overview The Centurion's Circle was founded by Ratatosk after he created Symphonia Reform. It is an organization of fighters who Ratatosk trusts dearly, and are beholders of immense power. These fighters are to carry out the task of protecting Symphonia Reform and it's allies when need-be. The Centurion's Circle has three groups of members. From highest authority to lowest, these are: The Circle of Centuries, The Centurion Knights, and then The Centurion Corps. The Circle of Centuries These are the head council members of the organization. They make all the rules regarding the faction. Some decisions made by the council is it's allies, foes, training times, rank-ups, membership acceptance, etc. Members *Ratatosk - Head of the organization, makes all final decisions with help of the Circle of Centuries. The Centurion Knights These are the more experienced fighters of the group and are below the Circle in authority. The duties of a Centurion Knight is to assist Centurion Corps members, lead them in battles, and train them if requested. * The Centurion Corps. The lowest in authority, the Centurion Corps is the basic rank for all new members. They can make requests to the Circle or a Knight, but all non-training related requests must be approved by either the circle or Ratatosk himself. * Lake Sinoa Lakebed - Private Battle Arena A lake that was dried up during the war. The lakebed is vast and open, making a good spot for sparring and battles. *Tos the Summoning Spirit *Tundra *Kai *Masami Tos the Summoning Spirit VS Kai, Tundra, and Masami Tos the Summoning Spirit * Health : 1,000,000/1,000,000 * Damage : 650 * Speed : 500 * Abilities * Tri-Heads - Can attack up to three times a turn, 15 rush each head * Blaze Bird - Can cast fire spells for no cost Tundra * Health : * Damage : * Speed : * Equipment : * Abilities * Kai * Health: 233,000/233,000 * Damage: 376 * Speed: 335 * Fatigue: 725/725 * Equipment: Yamato & Maleficent, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, 2 Senzu Beans, 2 Energy Shots * Effects: Prince of Dragons * Pros: HP +10,000 per Level-Up Damage & Speed +4 Every Level-up 10% HP Regen 15% Damage Resistance Cons: Saiyan, Namekian, and Alien Races deal 15% more damage to Zeou Kai Saiyan, Namekian, and Alien Races take 15% less damage from Zeou Kai Zeou Kai cannot use Offensive Magic for three turns Signature Attacks cost 15 more Fatigue to use Masami * Health : 166,250/166,250 * Damage : 358 * Speed : 460 * Equipment : * Abilities: Energy Absorption: Steal 0.5 Damage for every dodged energy attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. Energy Restoration: Regenerate 25 fatigue every turn. Forced Merge: Absorb an opponent android for 3 turns, once per battle. Must hit first. Cannot be used if the target is the last remaining opponent. Adds the targets' current health, current fatigue, and base speed and damage to your own until the skill ends, during which time the target is removed from battle. If all opponents save those under the influence of Forced Merge are defeated, the absorbed opponents are immediately released. Stone Spit: Allows you to make an attack that, if it hits, causes your next attack to be impossible to dodge or block. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next turn. Materialization: Summon an item from the Shop to aid you in battle. You do not keep the item after the battle. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next turn. Skilled Combatant: Speed is increased by 25% (1.25x) for attacking only, not dodging. FIGHT TO 1 HP * Turn Order - Tundra, Kai, Masami, Tos Charred Luin - Private RP Area Luin was where Ratatosk lived with his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed. This town was later attacked during the war, and is still not fully rebuilt. It makes a nice base for the faction, as it supplies shops, diners, and housing, along with a town hall in which the Circle of Centuries meets to discuss important matters. The Circle's First Inductions Ratatosk floats above the ground about 10 feet up. He looks over the people in front of him. "I have brought you here for a very special occasion. I'm not sure if you've yet heard, but there is now a new form of Government and Military in Symphonia Reform. That's why I've brought you here." Tundra looks up at him analysing him before floating up to his level. "Your planet is beautiful Ratatosk filled with many wonders. I am well versed in the ways of politics and military what with being a knight on my own planet I am quite adept in both these fields I would be willing to lend my assistance in any way required." "Wow... took me forever to find this place." Kai states as he flies in. "Yo, Tundra, Ratatosk. What's up?" Kai says with his goofy grin. Masami slowly nods, with a slightly smile on her face, looking up at Ratatosk. Ratatosk continues, "So, you have been chosen to help me start this new era. I want you all to demonstrate your power to me." He turns and materializes a giant stone pillar for each of them. "I want each of you, one by one, to destroy your pillar. Tundra, begin." "Gladly" Tundra says. Two blades emerge from Tundras wrists as he forms a minature death ball in each palm merging them with the blades he then slices with both of them creating two huge red ki slices destroying the pillar in front of him gracefully and smoothly. Kai backs up a little and then swings Yamato once. He spins the sword around almost like a Kata at first and then turn his back to the block. As he sheaths the sword slowly he grins and hen clicks it shut as several slashes are heard and flashes of steel are seen around the block and then the concrete pillar looks like a small version of Shenron for a few seconds before it collapses from several more cuts in the same fashion. "So, whatcha think of my art project?" Masami grins slightly, her hands behind her back as sparks of black lightning surround the pillar. The pillar cracks a little before completely turning into dust. Masami nods slightly then looks up at Ratatosk with an innocent smile. Ratatosk smiles in applaudment. "Wonderful, simply wonderful. Now, the second test." Ratatosk materializes a giant bird-like monster. It has three heads and it's feathers are yellow, read, and orange. "This, my dear comrads, is the summon spirit, Tos. He is your second test." Tos screeches a cry of battle - BATTLE COMMENCE - Lake Sinoa Underbridge - Private Training Grounds Lake Sinoa Lakebed is underneath a bridge. This bridge, along with the space underneath, is where members can train and improve their abilities. * * *